Minor humans
This is a list of minor characters in the Dresden Files. Humans 5550 North Greenwood residents In "Wild Card", a pursuer chases them to their home, where they call 911 for help. Not realizing that the pursuer is at the other end of the line, they request help in what amounts to a formal invitation for him to enter the home, which he does. The Wyldfae kills them both by completely draining them of their life force, but is bored to death by the banality of their last lines. When Waldo Butters examines them, he finds absolutely nothing that could cause their death, and calls in Dresden, Murphy and Molly Carpenter to help. A magical exmination by Carpenter also yields absolutely nothing on their death."Wild Card" Alessandra In White Night, Alessandra's voice voice pours out of Thomas Raith's answering machine. She states she's desperate for him, and that she wants to see him that very night, independently from how many others there are around. She provides her phone number, making it sound as foreplay. It has an European polyglot of an accent.White Night, ch. 7 Aluki In "Cold Case", Aluki is the widowed wife of Tupiak and a close relative of Naujia. She is seen in the middle of her husband's funeral, discussing with Molly Carpenter and Carlos Ramirez about their help in retrieving the Miksani children kidnapped by the Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult."Cold Case" Akkadian warrior In "War Cry", an Akkadian warrior brought his warning to King Hammurabi just in time to see Babylon destroyed by a shoggoth."War Cry" Anna Ischenko In "War Cry", Anna Ischenko is a human Venator. An attractive blonde woman, she wears a grey-blue skirt and long stockings, and handles a rifle. She is taken by a Red Court minion as a way for him to reach the Shoggoth, but she manages to kill him on the way. Asaro In "War Cry", Asaro is a young blackhaired male Venator, capable of handling submachine guns. He is the first to be killed when an agent of the Red Court raids the house the Venatori are in. Austin In "Zoo Day", Austin is a male warlock in his early-to-mid teens, just come in his powers. His magical powers have awakened a few months earlier, with an emphasis on Summoning. Not having had any explanation or teaching, he's been on the run since then, disheveled, dirty and hungry. He is confronted by Harry Dresden and shown the existence of other practitioners who can teach him what he needs to know. He accepts Dresden's help."Zoo Day" Babylonian sentry In "War Cry", he interrupts the audience granted by King Hammurabi to an Akkadian warrior bringing him a dire warning, to warn the king of the presence of the shoggoth destroying his city. Catherine Taylor {In "War Cry", Catherine Taylor is a human Venator. An attractive woman with black hair, styled in a severe bun, and hazel eyes. She wears a greyish brown jacket and a fairly short brown skirt and handles a machine gun. She is the person who opens the door of the house the Venatori are occupying to invite Harry Dresden and his fellow wardens in. On the behest of the White Council, she has been magically bound to a dormant Shoggoth and tasked to keep it hidden; she then leads a small team of Venatori umbrorum in the defense of the hideout against the Red Court. Clint Clint is an unspecified blue collar worker in Unalaska. He attempts to impose his attentions to the new Winter Lady, Molly Carpenter. She threatens him with retribution only to be interrupted by Carlos Ramirez. Coiffure Cup coffee girl In White Night, she tries to prevent Harry Dresden from barging in the hair saloon without an appointment, but fails. She has a bubbly and caffeinated smile.White Night, ch. 43 Coiffure Cup receptionist In "Down Town", she welcomes Harry Dresden and promises him that Thomas Raith will be available shortly. She is blonde and wears a skimpy black dress."Down Town" Coiffure Cup stylist In White Night, she inquires about the relationship between Thomas Raith and Harry Dresden. Dr. Fabio In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Dr. Fabio is the dean of Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Chicago and a retired Venator. A good-looking man of middle age, he sports a receding hairline he intensely dislikes; trying to drain Irwin Pounder's life force to grow his hair back. Having exhausted any other way, he resorts to black magic."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" Gabrielle In "Day One", Gabrielle is a girl child of eight or nine years, with a very pale face, brown listless hair and very big and dark hollows under her eyes. Under the influence of the baku Dr. Miyamune, she twitches for the nightmares she's being sent."Day One" Gas station clerk In "Wild Card", she witnesses Puck's murder of Patrolman Manny Jordan. Henry Rawlins comments that had she been killed, rather than the cop, a lot fewer onlookers would have appeared on the crime scene. Greg and Cindy Bardalacki In "Love Hurts Greg and Cindy Bardalacki are siblings, male and female, subject to a spell cast by a Red Court vampire, so that they fall in love with each other. They commit suicide together."Love Hurts" Laundromat owner In "Down Town", he is attacked and ultimately killed by a golem. Harry Dresden's intervention does not help any, but he manages to whisper that he was supposed to have protection, which puzzles Dresden. Jarvis In Aftermath, Jarvis is a forensic tech in his twenties, which Karrin Murphy describes as a not-quite-grownup puppyish way, still teenage thin in his twenties. He explains to her that Harry Dresden had been hit in the upper torso by a bullet that very likely caused an arterial injury, judging by the blood spray. Both Dresden and the bullet have fallen in Lake Michigan's waters and are now irretrievable.Aftermath Jen Gerard In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Jen Gerard, commonly referred to as Nurse Jen, is a nurse at Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Chicago. She has chestnut hair, rimless glasses and a body readily appreciated beneath her scrubs. In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", she cares deeply for Irwin Pounder, and, though unimpressed by Harry Dresden's humor, she realizes that he does the same, and accepts his assistance in trying to help the boy. Jenny and Billy Sells In Storm Front, Jenny and Billy Sells, are Victor and Monica Sells children. Same as her mother, grandmother and aunt, Jenny has green eyes,Storm Front, ch. 21 After the events of Storm Front, Monica Sells and her children disappeared into the supernatural Witness Protection Program.Storm Front, ch. 27 John In "Love Hurts", John is the old human carnie guarding the entrance of the "TUNNEL OF TERROR", a tame horror attraction at the Illinois State Fair. He extracts $20 from Harry Dresden to allow him and Karrin Murphy behind the scenes, only to give the money back under threat by Murphy."Love Hurts Maroon In "Love Hurts", Maroon is a human male, dressed in brown clothes. His name is unknown, Maroon being the moniker Harry Dresden gives him in his thoughts and words. Maroon follows Dresden and Murphy around the Illinois State Fair, only to disappear in the "TUNNEL OF HORROR". They catch up with him and Baroness Leblanc, engaging them in a gun fight. While the Baroness is killed, Maroon's fate is unclear. Kevin Aramis In Turn Coat, Kevin Aramis was the manager of Windfall, a dummy corporation owned by Lara Raith. The two of them are the only ones with the authority to move large sums of money around. Lara Raith traced the money that was put into Donald Morgan's account back to Windfall, a dummy corporation she owns. It was done without her knowledge by Kevin Aramis who was coerced in some way into doing it by Madeline Raith. Harry Dresden suggests that she check at the Hotel Sax to find Madeline in the company of a mercenary named Binder - and he's certain that the body of Aramis will be found there as well.Turn Coat, ch. 37 McGuckin In "War Cry", McGuckin is a human Venator. An old gentleman, he is wounded and attended to by Norris. He is later disabled by a Red Court minion. Mailman In Storm Front, this mailman approaches Harry Dresden's office whistling and with heavy, jaunty steps. Upon reaching the office, he is surprised by the sign on the door and disbelieving it. Rather than delivering the mail, he inquires about the authenticity of Dresden's credentials and does not take them seriously. He looks like a basketball with arms and legs, and his head is bald and sunburned; he is the very first character introduced in the series.Storm Front, ch. 1 Mayor Cedar's secretary In "Ghoul Goblin", she lets Harry Dresden in her employer's office and is scared when her computer screen short-circuits in a puff of smoke. Dresden admits he has an antagonistic relationship with electronics. She's a plump woman with dark blonde hair, and blue or blue-grey eyes."Ghoul Goblin" Michelle Marion & Senator Marion In Backup, Michelle Marion and Senator Marion are two two human females, daughter and mother. Michelle is a client of Thomas Raith's salon; she arrives early for her appointment and during her hour-long stay, Thomas Raith feeds on her to gather strength for his upcoming task. Marion is a natural brunette, but dyes her hair. Senator Marion is only mentioned as Michelle's mother.Backup Morgue cleaner In "Dog Men", this morgue cleaner is scared when he discovers that his long-standing partner is a ghoul."Dog Men" Naujia In "Cold Case", Naujia is a human female with a generous helping of Native American blood and is capable to shapeshift to a cormorant.Cormorant - wikipedia She is angry with Molly Carpenter, for appearing in the middle of a funeral.> Norris In "War Cry" Norris is a human Venator. An older gentleman, with grey hair and dark skin color, he attends to McGuckin's wounds. Patterson Patterson is a human male working as a receptionist at the front desk of St. Anthony's Hospital. He sends Waldo Butters to the pediatric ward to confront Dr. Miyamune. Pepper In "War Cry", Pepper is a human male Venator. Black haired, of middle age, he wears jeans and a red bow tie. Pocket watch pawner In "Down Town", this person pawns a pocket watch, the last thing left her/him by his/her father. Looking old and beaten up, s/he appears to be homeless, penniless and on her/his last strands."Down Town" Reg Lamar In "Day One", Reg Lamar is the EMT worker who brings in Stanley Bowers to St. Anthony's Hospital. He's blocky and black."Day One" Schofield In "War Cry", Schofield is a human Venator. A woman in her late middle age, she handles a gun. Fighting the vampires she is wounded in the chest and disabled by a Red Court minion. Stanley Bowers In "Day One", Stanley Bowers, generally called Stan, is a homeless guy, who has fallen victim of a baku, and is rescued in the nick of time by Waldo Butters. ThreeEye junkie In "Storm Front" graphic novel, he attacks Harry Dresden in his home, but is rapidly subdued and arrested."Storm Front" graphic novel Taylor pub's barmaid In "Dog Men", she welcomes Harry Dresden in her bar and worries about Mouse misbehaving, which Dresden assures the dog won't. She also comments that a number of "tourists" are coming through Taylor and that the place is rife with monsters stories. She also thinks she has seen one. An average height woman, with dark hair and blue eyes, she dresses in black and wears a cross pendant. She feels ill at ease and out of place. Tupiak In "Cold Case", Tupiak is the husband of Aluki and a close relative of Naujia. He dies in an attempt to retrieve a number of Miksani children kidnapped by the Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult. Undertown prisoner In "Down Town", he is kidnapped by the golem in a grocery store. As they're present, Karrin Murphy and Henry Rawlins try to stop the kidnapping, going as far as shooting the golem, but they fail. Brought in the presence of the golem's master, he is subject to his hazing; a flight attempt comes to naught, as the golem catches him and brings him back. He has dark hair. Wrigleyville brothel's security guards In "Monsters", Goodman Grey dispatches four security guards in his raid in the brothel they were working for."Monsters" Wrigleyville brothel's sex workers In "Monsters", two preteen sex workers, a boy and a girl, are having a sleepy breakfast, when Goodman Grey raids |their workplace. Wyatt Earp In "A Fistful of Warlocks", Wyatt EarpWyatt Earp - Wikipedia is Dodge City'Dodge City, Kansas - Wikipedia deputy sheriff and a Venator. He is a very tall, lean man, with a thick and drooping moustache, a calm demeanor, a politely friendly voice and the clear, sharp eyes of a raptor. His coat sleeves do not reach his wrists, and wears a flat-brimmed hat, deputy's star on his chest and a much used gun. He meets Anastasia Luccio and takes custody of her gun, though not of her sword; some time later, he delivers from a kidnapping attempt by Heinrich Kemmler and Grevane, jailing the former. In the defense against the other members of the Thule Society he fights their zombies, allowing Luccio to deal with Grevane and Page. He mentions "Doc" Holliday,Doc Holliday - Wikipedia Bat MastersonBat Masterson - Wikipedia and Bill ShortPossibly Luke L. Short - Wikipedia on a first name basis.A Fistful of Warlocks Young pranksters In "Dog Men", a young man, disguised as a werewolf, chases two young women. When they cross the road just in front of Dresden's car, Harry Dresden jumps out of the car and attacks the boy in an attempt of defending the young women. Dresden's forced to stop when he discovers that the youngster wears a disguise. Joseph Listens-to-Wind reproach him for being unnecessarily jumpy and flies away in the form of a falcon, letting him calm down. Little description on them other than the group being composed by a blond(ish) young man, a blond(ish) young woman, and a dark-haired young woman, and that they're apparently unaware of the dangers they're exposed to. Vampires Baroness leblanc In "Love Hurts", Baroness LeBlanc is a female Red Court vampire. She uses a belt to get couples falling in love with each other. Not being a practitioner and being unskilled at the job, her attempts have thus far failed, getting three couples suiciding under the spell. Karrin Murphy and Harry Dresden also fall under the spell, but manage to kill the vampire and destroy the belt. Lara Raith's sisters In "Wild Card", Lara Raith and her two sisters are engaged in a martial art training session, in which Lara comes off as the better one. Other creatures Airavata In "Ghoul Goblin", Airavata is a Naga, a creature devoted to maintaining neutrality; she's duty-bound to uphold the Unseelie Accords. She will not interfere in Harry Dresden's attempt to protect the Talbot family, but should their attackers violate the Unseelie Accords, her retribution to him would be swift and lethal. However, she visits him in prison and points him to someone else who can help him. After the fight that saw the killing of Ambre LaChaise and Griswald, she brings a red rose on Maddie Talbot's tomb, glad that the Talbot line hasn't ended. She also reminds Dresden that immortals do not lack memories just because of their immortality. In her human form, Airavata appears as a woman of Indian descent, with black hair. She's dressed in a green and red sari. Azorthragal In Grave Peril, Azorthragal was the demon that Leonid Kravos tried to get as his servant. In Kravos's journal, called Book of Shadows,Grave Peril, ch. 22 Kravos had written the exact pronunciation of Azorthragal name for the spell. Using a ritual spell in the copper Circle in his lab, Dresden attempts to summon Azorthragal, ending up summoning the Nightmare and assuming Azorthragal is the Nightmare. Dresden binds the Nightmare to him so he can't hurt anyone else, forcing it to come after himself only.Grave Peril, ch. 23 "Down Town" nature spirit In "Down Town", a nature spirit leads Harry Dresden to an entrance to Underworld. "Ghoul Goblin" nature spirit In "Ghoul Goblin", a nature spirit refers Harry Dresden to a Naga for information on the Talbot curse. Wolf people's alpha In "Dog Men, he's grey-haired and yellow-eyed, and the biggest wolf man in the grove. He is seen leaving the Martineaux's home after the disappearance of four people there, and later, he confronts Joseph Listens-to-Wind and Harry Dresden, when they reach the heart of his territory. In a second meeting with Dresden, he accepts to join forces with the Biggs and Lytle people in pitched battle against the ghouls. Notes References Category:Characters Category:Storm Front Category:Grave Peril Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:I Was a Teenage Bigfoot Category:White Night Category:Down Town Category:Wild Card Category:Dog Men Category:Backup Category:Turn Coat Category:Love Hurts Category:Aftermath Category:Cold Case Category:Day One Category:Monsters